Take My Breath Away
by Chosen-Of-Mana
Summary: Since, we do need a new blader..." The red-head glanced at each of us, then fixed his eyes upon Kai. "You have yourself a deal." Tala shook Kai's black-gloved hand.
1. Fallen

**Ahh, a completly brand-new story! I'm glad to put it up. It might take me a while to update the other stories, lately I've been having writers block. I'm stuckwith nowhere to go! So, to get me going i'm doing this story! By the way....setting is G-rev! Well, there clothes are G-rev.**

**Tyson: A new story? Huh, oh well, Serenity doesn't own me or Beyblade. Only her characters and plot.**

**Serenity Sage: Well, her new NEW look...anyways.  
Face/Hair: Still Maraim's style, but dark black with red tips at the end of her bangs and pony-tail. She has Icy blue eyes like Tala's in the first season.**

**Clothes: Pretty basic. Short black shorts, with a black sweater tied around her slim waist. A white tanktop, don't forget! Body like Mariah! Her gloves; on her left arm she has and elbow length black glove with her first two finger and pinkie covered with white finger like gloves, two silver braclets around her left wrist. On her right arm a short glove with all her fingers covered with the white finger gloves. One gold braclet and a silver spiral braclet on the upper part of her right arm. she has a belt like Maxie's in G-rev; where she keeps her blade and launcher. Knee-length black boots with white laces. **

** .............::Take My Breath Away::..............  
Chapter1: Fallen**

**"Do you think she's gonna be ok?" I heard a voice say. I really didn't know where I was, last thing I remember was this...**

**---Flashback---**

**"Well, I must say you aren't bad. For a GIRL that is." Garland smirked, right then and there, I REALLY wished I could've punched the living lights out of that guy!**

**"Same to you, Garland." I said as I folded my arms across my chest. When, I looked over to him you could literally see the raging fury in his eyes.**

**"Time to go down, little girl!" Garland commanded his blade to knock mine off the cliff edge we were battling on. It all happened according to his plan.**

**Unluckily, the shockwaves and energy that came from mine and his blade colliding, knocked me off the very cliff we were battling atop of. I screamed as I plunged off the cliff. I caught my blade and feared for the worse.**

**---End Of Flashback---**

**"Man, she has some bad luck falling off a cliff like that." This time a diffrent voice talked. "She has a whole bunch of bruises and scratches but, you did a pretty good job there, Spencer!" said the same voice.**

**My eyes began to open slowly, as I sat up and looked to the right of me and saw silohuettes of four boys. Once, my vision cleared I could see the boys in front of me. One, a short purple haired boy. The other three, were taller. One of the boys was exceptionally tall, a blond. The other had seemingly bright white hair. Or lavender? The last one, gazed upon me weirdly...I returned his gaze and saw that he had what seemed to be purple eyes, and blood-red hair.**

**"Hey! Sleeping beauty is awake!" said the purple haired boy. "My name's Ian. This is Spencer, Bryan, and lastly Tala." Ian said as he pointed to each of his team-mates.**

**"Well, I guess you better be going.." Spencer said sadly. It seems he's gotten used to my being here.**

**"Not quite, IF she can prove to me and the rest of us...she can join the team." Tala muttered the last words, as he closed his lavender colored eyes. I looked at him for a set period of time and sighed, looks like I had to prove myself AGAIN!**

**"Alright then, wait a sec though...where's my blade?" I asked giving each of the boys a quizzically look.**

**"Ian, bring her the blade you found at the beach." Tala ordered his team-mate.**

**"Right, here you go mam'." Ian said as he handed me the white and black blade. "It was all beaten up when we found it, but me and Spencer fixed it up for you!" Ian jeered happily as I looked over my blade.**

**"You guys didn't do anything to wether my chances of winning, did you?" I questioned as I cocked an eybrow at the short boy before me.**

**"Don't worry your pretty little head. She may even be better than before!" Ian shouted as he walked over to the door. I stood up and followed them out.**

**"You ready?" Tala asked, preparing to launch. Cocking an eyebrow after.**

**"You bet I'm ready! I'm gonna win and I'm going to join this team!" I smirked at the red-heads shocked expression.**

**"We will see." Tala said as we launched our blades unisonly.  
.............::Take My Breath Away::..............**

**Next Time....**

**"Show no mercy! Wolborg go!" Tala shouted at his Ice Wolf.**

**"You're going have to do better than that, my red-headed friend!" I shouted at him as my pheonix emerged from my blade and knocked his out of the stadium.**

**Just a quick preview!**


	2. BlitzKrieg Girl

**Thanx for reviewing my people! Now, to the disclaimer...then the story!**

**Tyson: What up, dudes and dudettes! Serenity doesn't me, Dragoon, or any of the Beyblade characters! Just her own made-ups! The plot, too.  
..............::Take My Breath Away::..............  
Chapter2: BlitzKreig Girl**

**"Ready?" Ian questioned taking a quick glance at each me and Tala.**

**"Yup'. Never felt better." Tala said while checking over Wolborg once more.**

**"Same here. Good luck, Tala." I muttered the last three words, and took a speedy check over my blade then prepared to launch.**

**"Like I need it! You're going down little girl!" Tala shouted to me preparing to launch as well.**

**"_LITTLE GIRL_?!?" I grit my teeth together. "Don't you _EVER_ call me _THAT AGAIN_!" I yelled at the smirking red-head.**

**"And, why not? Free country isn't it?" Tala cocked an eyebrow and smirked once again at me.**

**"I'll teach you to call me a 'little girl'!" I replied yelling at him angry like a bull seeing red.**

**"Fiesty, aren't we?" Tala smirked out. "Well, get ready!" Tala finished smirking...again!**

**"Okay...seems like you guys are all fired up! So get ready, in three...two...one....LET IT RIP!" Ian shouted out as mine and Tala's blade left our launchers and landed in the red dish before us.**

**"Show no mercy, Wolborg!" Tala commanded to his ice wolf, as it rose out of the white blade.**

**"Not bad there Tala, but you'll have to do better than that to beat me!" I shouted as my dark pheonix emerged from my black and white blade.**

**"Not bad, for a _LITTLE GIRL_, like you that is." Tala said to me as his blade began to folly out of the beystadium.**

**"I told you not, I repeat _NOT_ to call me _THAT_!!" I shouted at the red-headed Russian across from me.**

**"Heh, and why not? Like I said before, it's a free country...I can call you whatever I want to." Tala said to me folding his arms over his muscular chest.**

**"Then, if you can call me whatever you like, then I shall call you whatever I like!" I said thoughtfully. "Isn't that right, Tala?" I smirked at his shocked expression.**

**"W-wait a minute, what do you plan on calling me?" The Russian questioned.**

**"Well, after I win...a loser." I said pointing down at the beystadium.**

**"Wha?" Tala looked down at the stadium, "Y-you won?!" he managed to chock out the last few words.**

**"How bout' a deal Tala?" I said while, walking over to him beding down to meet his eye level, because he had bended to grab his white as snow beyblade.**

**"What kind of deal?" He asked looking up, meeting my icy blue eyes.**

**"If you don't call me a 'little girl'," I quoted little girl. "Then, I won't call you a red-headed Russian loser." I grinned at his angry face.**

**"Fine, you have yourself a deal." He growled standing up and shaking my hand. "By the way, as I said earlier...you'll be the very first girl to join our team. Since, you beat me fair and square." Tala said actually kind of satisfied?**

**"Really? The first girl on your team?" I said smiling happily at the red-head.**

**"You mean it, Tala?" Ian questioned his leader.**

**"Yup', why else would I say it?" Tala answerd ti his shorter team-mate.**

**"The, that would make her a...a, uh, a.." Spencer thought hard, thinking of what to call me.**

**"A Blitkreig Girl, she's a Blitzkreig girl." Tala said to his team-mates then walked over to me, and said..."You're now, a Blitzkreig Girl, Serenity."**

**"A Blitzkreig Girl? That's perfectly fine with me!" I smiled at the Russian, and oddly enough...he smiled back.  
..............::Take My Breath Away::.............  
Next Time...**

**"World Championships?" Ian asked his leader.**

**"That's right, we're entering." Tala said to his team-mates. "You're going to, Serenity." Tala said turning his head slightly in my direction.**

**.....................................................................................................  
That's what happening next time! Review! Thanx for reading!  
TalaXSerenity**


	3. Falling Into Pieces

**Thankies for the reviews! I'm glad you took the time to review my story! Now, to the disclaimer!**

**Kai: Serenity, doesn't own me or any other Beyblade character. Show only owns her characters and their bit-beast.  
..............................................................::Take My Breath Away:...................................................................................  
Chapter3: Falling Into Pieces**

**"Hey, where's Ian?" Tala asked entering the living room where I lay on the couch flipping through the endless channels of news.**

**"Huh? Oh, well Ian, Spencer, and Bryan all left early in the morning. They didn't say where, though." I answered tuning into the sports channel.**

**"Now, we go to Dj Jazzman to inform you about the upcoming tournament." The achor woman said very proffesionly.**

**"Hey there, Beyblade fanatics!" Dj yelled in his usual voice. There was a brief pause then Tala and I noticed Ian, Spencer, and Bryan entered with sevral grocies toppling over them. The red-head and me sighed heavily, before returning to the sports.**

**"Here's how the tournament works! The required amount of bladers to be on a team is five total!" Dj continued to yell. Then the channel went to a commercial.**

**"World Championships?" Ian questioned.**

**"Yup', We're entering." Tala slightly moved his head in my direction. "You're going to."**

**"Really? Sounds great to me!" I grinned happily at the Blitzkreig boy. "Oh, that reminds me...the name." I said looking at each of the boys, before me.**

**"The name? The team name?" Bryan asked. I nodded a 'yes' to the boy. "That's right. We have to change it. You know, because of the girl." Bryan finished pointing at me.**

**"That's right...well, your call Serenity." Tala said while walking over and sitting next to me on the couch.**

**"Let's see now..." I thought for a minute or two, but constantly my train of thought was interupted.**

**"It can't be to girly." Tala said to me as I was _TRYING_ to concentrate.**

**"Or, too wimpy." Bryan interupted next. My eye began to twitch.**

**"Or, to girly." Ian said next.**

**"I already said 'girly', Ian." Tala sighed at his shorter team-mate.**

**"You did?" Ian questioned. "Well, she might've not heard." Ian grinned. I opened my eyes and glared daggers at each of the boys. They all took a couple of steps back.**

**"I got it! How bout' NeoBorg?" I grinned at Tala, and he seemed to like the name, he was nodding an approving 'yes'. Bryan and Ian looked at their leader and nodded to.**

**Minutes later, a crash was heard in the kitchen. Tala, me, Ian, and Bryan all ran to the kitchen and could see that Spencer had fallen off the counter and twisted has arm.**

**"Serenity, call the doctor." Tala instructed, while running over and checking on his friend. "Ian, Bryan, help me get these pot and things off of Spencer." Tala commanded his friends over.**

**...:Later That Day:...**

**We were walking home. The doctor had informed us that Spencer had broken his right arm. So, now we needed to find a new team-mate. Spencer couldn't blade in this condition.**

**"Spence, why'd you have to go and break your arm?!" Ian asked his blonde friend as we continued to walk down the empty street.**

**"Since, Spencer broke his arm. We need to find a new team-mate." Tala said folding his arms across his chest. "Someone strong, and willing to join our team." Tala said closing his eyes.**

**"Perhaps, I could be of some help." A masculine voice said from the dark alley we were passing by. Tala faced in the direction of the voice and grabbed my arm and put me behind me. I looked at him quizically.**

**"What do you mean?" Tala asked the voice. We heard a smirk and he stepped out. Tala smirked, "Kai, I should've known."**

**"So, do we have a deal?" This Kai guy stuck out his hand. Tala merly glanced at it. "Yes? Or no?" Kai said impaitently.**

**"Since, we do need a new blader..." The red-head glanced at each of us, then fixed his eyes upon Kai. "You have yourself a deal." Tala shook Kai black-gloved hand.  
................................................................::Take My Breath Away::.................................................................................  
Such sweet rivalry. Now then, to the more important news. I need a sister for Kai. I need one of you reviewers to make one for me and post it on your review. One more thing, plz put WHY you want to be Kai's sister. She needs to be above 12. Thanx for reading!**

**Ray: I wonder when I'm going to turn up?**

**Me:Don't worry your Chinese little head off, you'll be there soon.**


	4. The Anciet Prophecy

Here's chapter4. I decided not to put up Kai's sister, just yet. Soon though, very soon...Oh, yeah. The view is diffrent.

Tyson: I think she's lost it. Actually she's never _had _it. Serry doesn't own Beyblade. So, no stealing homies. I've been hanging around Grandpa too long.

**...:Take My Breath Away:...**

**Chapter4: The Anciet Prophecy**

Tala groaned in frustration. _Just when I thought I have gotten rid of him, he comes back to haunt me! _The red head thought pacing around the hotel room. '_The tournament begins in about two months. Till' then, I'll try not to let Kai bother me.' _Tala glanced over his shoulder and read the clock, 11:23pm. The Russian began to walk over to his bed then heard some shuffling from next door. He quietly left hid room and went to where he had heard the noise.

Serenity couldn't sleep very well. So she decided to look through an old book, here Mother had given her before she passed away. At the time, she was only five years young. It was a big brown old dusty book. For some reason...She felt as she couldn't leave without it. She opened the dusty pages, she was reading several things about destiny and love.

The black and red-headed Russian looked over to the door as she heard it creek open. She saw the figure of her captain, Tala. He walked over and knelt beside her on the soft shagged blue carpet. "What in the world are you doing awake?" He asked, his eyes wandering to the book.

"I couldn't sleep. So I thought rreading a book my help, what about you?" The blue eyed girl asked flipping through the pages.

"Same really. I was about to sleep, till' I heard you moving around." He eyed a certain page. It had clearly been torn off. He heard the girl sigh. "What's wrong?" He asked, concern filling him.

"Well, it's just that...I've always wondered, what had been here. On the previous page, it talks about love. On the page after; destiny." She replied her slender fingers touching the the pages. Tala quirked an eyebrow.

"Wait here." Was all the response, he had given her. Minutes later, he came back with something in his hands.

"What's that?" Serenity asked, very confused. Did he know something she didn't?

"It's the paper that might fit in the book." Tala replied, unfolding a brown, dusty paper. Serenity's icy blue eyes widened.

"It's the missing page! How? How did you get it?" Serenity had to find out why he had it.

"Let's worry about that later. For now, let's see what happens." Tala placed the half-torn paper in its rightful place. Together, Serenity and Tala read aloud what the prophecy was all about.

_"Two, that are so different yet so alike. The keeper of the wolf will find it's mate in the one that is most unlikely. The lives of many may depend on this union. The two will join together, in an endless battle for the victory of their love. The fates of these two powerful spirits have been written and now simply must be followed. A union of the unlikely is to be formed."_

"Do you think, what it says here is real?" Serenity asked reading the passage over again.

"Maybe, there's nothing we know yet for sure, put the book away and get some sleep." Tala said helping the girl up. "Tommorow's a big day." He said walking to the door. "Good night." He said before leaving.

"Good night Tala." Serenity said as she drifted to sleep. The prophecy running through her head. Replaying it over and over.

Wolborg was running through a forest. Not as a bit-beast as a pup. He was running around with a black wolf, she was a pup too. The two wolfves scampered around a field filled with flowers. Daisies, tulips, roses, it seemed all kinds of flowers were there.

The happy wolves had not a care in the world. Suddenly, the sky became gray and filled with thunderous storm clouds. The two pups became offensive. A thunderbolt of lightning shot straight into the middle of the field. The two wolves took a couple of steps back. Minutes later, what seemed to be a younger version of Tala and Serenity came. They ran to the pups and picked them up. Yet another lightning bolt, came down into the field of flowers...this time it was only six feet away.

"We'd better get out of here!" A young version of Tala said to a young version of Serenity. She nodded in reply and both began to run as fast as they could. True, the small wolves in their hands were slowing them down. But, they cared so much for the wolves. They dare not let the pups go, even if their lives would end.

"Ahhhh!" Both children screamed as a yet another lighting bolt, appear in front of them. Only two inches away. The shock had knocked them back. Serenity hitting a tree, and the black wolf landing on its feet beside the tree. Tala ran over to her, he tried to help her up...he couldn't with Wolborg in his hands. Tala set down the small Wolborg and picked Serenity up. He started again, the two wolves running beside him.

"Wolborg, Xanvara..._pant_ you two go on ahead _pant_." The two wolves seemed to understand what he had said, so they ran ahead. The small Russian contiued to run. He knew he shouldn't of let the two wolves play outside. Serenity and him, knew that a storm was coming. Despite that, they let the wolves wander out.

-

Tala woke up sweating. "It was all a dream." He whispered to himself. The Russian looked around the room. He picked up his white blade, and stared at Wolborg for what seemed like forever. "All a...dream." He whispered again.

-

Serenity, oddly had expierenced the same dream. But, to her it felt to real to be just a dream. She searched through out the book and stopped at the page Tala and her had restored. She read the passage in a whisper to herself.

"_Two, that are so different yet so alike. The keeper of the wolf will find it's mate in the one that is most unlikely. The lives of many may depend on this union. The two will join together, in an endless battle for the victory of their love. The fates of these two powerful spirits have been written and now simply must be followed. A union of the unlikely is to be formed_

'_What could it all possibly mean?' _Serenity thought. She had no idea, the fate of the world would lie in her and Tala.

-

And...SCENE! Ha! I crack myself up! Ahem, anyways...I'm going out on a limb here. Instead of a sister for Kai. I uhh...need a _**LOVER** _for the Russian. So in your reviews, submit a lover for the two-toned Russian.

Tyson: I _guess_ you could call it a long chapter.

It's not long enough for you Tyson?

Tyson: Not really. Dudette, it could be longer.

You must keep in mind, I was sick with the cold and had to write this story, whilst my mother and father were away at work. I had to sneak in here, and type my hands off!

Tyson: That's true...Dangit! One of these days, I _will _get you! For now, I eat! (Tyson walks off to McDonalds. Then BurgerKing,DairyQueen,TacoBell,KFC,Pizza Hut, and lastly Jack-In-The-Box.)


End file.
